Olympus Squad
by Crimson Needle
Summary: This is the story of my squad in Xcom: Enemy Within
1. Chapter One:Operation Final Fog

I DONT OWN XCOM:ENEMY WITHIN

Mission One

Operation Final Fog

Locaton:Mumbai,India

Hello and welcome to the story of Olympus Squad for this story I am writing about my squad and the mission they are assigned to well then lets start from the beginning for this campaign I have chosen Asia as my Base Of Operations well let me introduce you to the squad

Member One:Jessica Johnson (Do to the first mission all members are rookies will only tell their names in till they are promoted and a squad leader is selected, and also be aware I may change the names so yeah sorry)

Member Two:Donna Powell

Member Three:Lauren Jones

Member Four: Thomas Lefevre

Mission Begin

I move Jessica to a nearby vehicle and do to seeing nowhere else to go I place her on Overwatch I move Thomas to a nearby windows using both turns but was worth it cause I have spotted two sectoids. I place Donna and Lauren in cover together do to not wanting to get squad killed so I place Donna and Lauren on overwatch Sectoid uses mind warp and connects to second the second fires upon us leaving Thomas cover destroyed and him and Jessica panicked. I decide to move Donna to the same vehicle where Jessica is held up to see if I can make a flank on the Sectoids.

Sectoids fire upon us again Donna was hit lost three health I order Thomas to fire upon the Sectoid using Mind warp sucsessful hit yet did not kill it just after this happens I move Jessica to a nearby glass door she has a perfect shot towards the main sectoid...takes shot... succsesful killing both due to the Sectoid using mind warp.I place Lauren and Thomas on a team together to scout the west side of the building.I move Donna to the middle of the street just in time to spot two more sectoids I place her in cover to avoid danger just as the turn ends a Sectoid uses Mind Warp...what is with the Sectoids and using Mind Warp do they have some kind of Mind Orgy?...anyway back to the mission Lauren spots the first Meld canister but can not reach it do to only one turn left till it is Sectoids fire upon Jessica but missesso do to the close call I move her to better cover. I then move Donna on the Main Sectoids flank but the sectoid is still in the darkness so can't take shot so I place Donna on overwatch.

Jessica gets a shot off at the Sectoid under Mind Warp...takes shot...drops three health Donna finally gets shot at the Main sectoid...takes shot...drops two an opputunity I move Lauren and open a door to see she has a perfect shot on the main Sectoid..takes shot...Miss. Then I move to Jessica to see she has a shotoff...takes shot...Kills sectoids ends mission

Mission Stats

Aliens Killed: Four

Rate: Excellent

Xcom Operatives lost:None

Rate: Excellent

Meld Collected

One of Two canisters recovered

Rate: Good

After Action Report

Lefevre Wounded (Four days) No Promotion Kills:0

Powell Wounded (Thirteen days) No Promotion Kills:0

Rk:Lauren Jones Active No Promotion Kills:0

Rk:Jessica Johnson Active Promoted Class:Assualt Rank:Squaddie

**WELL GUYS THERE IT IS ME PLAYING XCOM:ENEMY WITHIN AND TYPING AS I GO ALONG DO YOU KNOW HOW COMPLICATED THAT IS HUH?...WELL ITS NOT FOR ME WELL THANKS GUYS FOR READING LET ME KNOW WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE DIFFRENTLY AND IF YOU LIKE SUGGEST SOME NAMES IN REVIEWS FOR EACH MEMBER HERE IS EXAMPLE OF WHAT I WISH TO LOOK LIKE **

**Jessica Johnson-(Suggested Name) **

**WELL THX AGAIN GUYS LEAVES SOME REVIEWS ON WHAT YOU THINK BYE... BTW I KNOW ITS SHORT IM DOING LIKE HOW LONG THE MISSION IS LIKE I SAID BEFORE IM TYPING AS IM DOING THE MISSION**


	2. Chapter Two:Operation Empty Sleep

I DONT OWN XCOM:ENEMY WITHIN

P.S If anyone is wondering I am playing the game on PS3

Chapter Two: Operation Empty Sleep

Hello everyone back playing Xcom: Enemy Within I as spawn in to the main base i first visit The Research Labs...Cutscene Plays Out...I choose to research Meld Recombination cause well...I dont really know i'm just kinda intreseted in it...Time of reasearch eight days...I then visit engineering and choose to excavate...or just build a accsess lift...time of constuction five days...seeing nothing else to do i decide to scan for activity...searching...when search completes nothing appears Thomas Lefevre how ever returns to active duty and the accsess lift construction completes.

Seeing nothing else I scan again...Alien Abductions In Progress are reported...abduction sites are..Acapulco,Mexico... Sao Pauko, Brazil...Port Elizabeth, South Africa...Mexico offers four Engineers...Brazil offers four Scientists...South Africa offers Two Hundreded Dolloars...sorry if any of my readers in Mexico and South Africa but I decide to go with Brazil seeing I need Scientists

My Team

SQ. Jessica Johnson...Assualt...Weapon:Shotgun (To the people out there I am still asking for name reccomandations for my squad members)

RK. Thomas Lefevre...Weapon:Assualt Rifle

RK. Lauren Jones...Weapon:Assualt Rifle

RK:Caleb Peterson...Weapon:Assualt Rifle

Depolying

Wow begining of the mission I already make a mistake I accidently put Thomas on Overwatch out in the open...okay lets do this corecctly this time I move Jessica to a nearby car and place her on Overwatch I move Caleb to a overturned vehicle and also place him on Overwatch and I move Lauren right next to Jessica and place her on Overwatch...Turn ends no Alien Contact I move Thomas up the road using both turns I move Lauren to an open car door and then spots two Sectiods but they retreat into the darkness...I move Caleb to another side of the overturned car and place him on Overwatch then I switch Jessica to her pistol then place her on Overwatch both Sectiods move One is caught in Calebs Overwatch...takes shot...misses...the same sectiod takes cover behind a car and fires towards Lauren...misses...Lauren has a shot at the Sectiod yet I decide to place her on Overwatch because the chance is only twenty five percent...I also place Jessica on Overwatch I move Caleb to a nearby truck and also place him on Overwatch...I move Thomas to the right and he spot the second Sectoid with a chance of Sixty Five Percent chance of hit I decide to take the shot...takes shot...hits kills Sectoid Thomas is promoted the unharmed Sectoid takes a shot and Caleb...misses...I move Lauren up to another vehicle yet does not have a shot on the Sectoid so I place her on Overwatch...and once again I place Jessica on Overwatch I try to move Caleb on the Sectoids flank but then he spots two more Sectoids as he spots them the two scatter one happens to trigger Laurens Overwatch...takes shot...misses...yet I decide to keep Caleb where he is and place him on overwatch...I move Thomas up to a open car door nothing is in Range so I put him on Overwatch

Aliens Turn a Sectoid uses Mind Warp with another Sectoid and another Sectoid goes on Overwatch ending the Aliens Turn

I move Caleb yet to him getting shot twice in the back by Sectoids losing four health and he happens to spot a Meld Canister while he is moving...he has a perfect shot towards the main Sectoid using Mind Warp...Takes Shot...Hits...Killing the Sectoid I decide to move Lauren to the right side of an Eighteen Wheeler to move on the Sectoids Flank but as it turns out I didnt need to because I switch to Thomas to find out he has a Perfect Shot at the Sectoid...Takes shot..hits...killing the Sectoid...I finally decide to move Jessica towards the battllefield I decide to place her on Overwatch ending my turn

No Alien Contact

I use both of Calebs turns to move him to the Meld Canister...I use both of Thomas' turns to move him up and he then spots two Sectoids...I switch to Lauren to see she has a shot at a Sectoid...takes shot...Misses I use both of Jessicas turns to move her up ending my turn

I then switch to Caleb and collect the Meld but I accidently after I collect the Meld put him on Overwatch...Woops...A Sectoid takes a shot towards Thomas...misses...the Second Rating:Excellent

one takes a shot as well also misses seeing he is pinned I decide to let Thomas take a shot at a Sectoid...takes shot..misses now I see Lauren has a shot on a Sectoid...takes shot...misses and I put Jessica on Overwatch...ending my Turn

Sectoid moves up towards Thomas unluckily it hits him losing three health the second Sectoid climbs up to a vantage point and also takes a shot at Thomas once again it hits him losing one health now he only has one bar left

I switch to Lauren to see she still has a shot on a Sectoid...takes shot..hits...kills the sectoid...I move Caleb to a nearby Vehicle and he gets a shot at the Sectoid...takes shot..hits...Sectoid loses two health...I move Thomas up and he gets a shot at the Sectoid...takes shot...hits...killing the Sectoid Ending the mission

Mission Stats

Aliens Killed:Six

Rating:Excellent

X-Com Operatives Lost: None

Rating:Excellent

Meld Collected: Two Of Two Canisters

Rating:Excellent

RK Thomas Lefevre Wounded Sixteen Days Promoted to Squaddie and made a Sniper

RK Laurnen Jones Promoted to Squaddie Made a Support

Rk Caleb Peterson Wouned Six Days and Promoted to Squaddie and made a Heavy

SQ Jessica Johnson No updates

**I also at the end get a Medal called the Urban Combat Badge the Power I assign to it is Plus Five Aim agains enemies in full cover and I give this Medal to...Jessica seeing she is a Assualt**

**WELL GUYS THERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER LIKE LAST TIME LET ME KNOW IF THERES SOMETHING I SHOULD HAVE DONE DIFFRENTLY AND IF YOU WANT TO SUGGEST SOME NAMES FOR MY SQUAD MEMBERS HERE'S WHAT FOR I WISH FOR IT TO LOOK LIKE **

**JESSICA JOHNSON- (SUGGESTED NAME)**

**WELL THX FOR READING PLX LEAVE A REVIEW AND PM IF U LIKE SEE YOU IN CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
